Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate
by The Awesome Writer100
Summary: This is season 10! Cartoons from CN, Nick, and Disney, battle it out to see who will win the million. Who will win this one? Find out!
1. CN vs Nick vs Disney

Chris:Hello everybody and welcome to season ten! That's right we have had ten great seasons so far! Its been a long month since last season and we brought a lot of competitors for this season I mean less than last season but still plenty the rules of the came are changed back because this time there will be no boney island this season! So if your eliminated then your just eliminated! So lets get this awesome cast out for some awesome fun!

A yacht that says CN comes with Eddy and Nazz coming out.

Chris:Hey guys.

Eddy:Whats up.

Nazz:Hi.

Chris:You guys feeling good?

Eddy:I feel that I might go all the way again.

Rigby comes out.

Eddy:Well look who it is.

Rigby:I'm not putting up with you this season pipsqueak. If you get in my way I will get you out though.

Eddy just rolls his eyes and Billy and Buttercup come out of the yacht.

Billy:I'm back!

Rigby:Yeah man.

Billy and Rigby high fived

Buttercup:Its great to be back for another season.

Marceline, Chowder, Bloo come out and the yacht leaves

Bloo:Once again I'm back.

Chowder:Yeah it's feels great.

Marceline:I feel great since I won last season.

Nazz:You're not winning this time.

Eddy looks around.

Eddy:So only eight are competing?

Chris:Nope.

Chris points to the yacht that's says Nick and Spongebob and Sandy come out.

Rigby:Oh great.

Spongebob:Oh no Rigby's here!

Rigby:Thats right and I'm going to make sure you're outta here soon.

Sandy:Don't let him get to you Spongebob.

Cindy and Libby come out.

Cindy:Nice to see you guys again this is Libby.

Libby:Hi.

Timmy and Vicky come out and Rigby, Billy, Bloo, and Eddy snicker.

Vicky:I'm Vicky and..What?

They keep snickering.

Timmy:Whats so funny.

Billy:You have beaver teeth!

Billy, Rigby, Bloo, and Eddy burst out in laughter.

Timmy:Great I'm already having problems.

Spongebob:I have to warn you about that raccoon over there.

Rigby:WHAT DID YOU SAY CHEESEHEAD?!

Spongebob:Thats not my name!

Rigby:Yes it is.

Sandy punches Rigby.

Sandy:Leave him alone.

Zim and Danny come out and the yacht leaves.

Danny:Hey guys, I'm Danny.

Zim:I am Zim and also the winner of this game.

Rigby:I'm winning this.

Zim:Oh please.

A yacht that says Disney comes and Phineas, Ferb, Candice, and Isabella come out.

Phineas:Ferb I now what were gonna do for a few weeks.

Ferb hugs Cindy.

Candice:You guys are busted.

Isabella:I am actually on here. This is so cool.

Dipper and Wendy come out.

Dipper:Hey guys.

Wendy:Hey Dipper.

Dipper blushes and Mickey and Minnie come out and the yacht leaves.

Mickey:Hi everybody I'm Mickey and this is Minnie.

Minnie:Hi.

Chris:Okay looks everyone's here. The first yacht the ones that came out are Team CN, Team Nick is the second and last is Team Disney.

Rigby:Whatever just as long as we all agree I'm leader will be just fine.

Eddy:Who made you leader?!

Billy:I should be leader.

Chris:Okay lets all relax and head to the mess hall.

* * *

**Rigby:This season better be ready for me because I'm going all the way. There is nothing stop me from winning I am going to get through this easily.**

* * *

Chris:Okay everyone your first challenge starts now its going to be a simple judging contest I key is you have to let someone on your team make you're food and give it to me for tasting.

The teams go to different tables.

Chris:Hahahaha!

* * *

**Zim:There is no way any of these pitiful creatures are being me. I am the winner of this game and that money shall belong to Zim!**

* * *

20 minutes later.

Chris:Times up!

Minnie brings Chris her cake.

Candice:We are so gonna bust this challenge.

Chris takes a bite.

Chris:This deserves a 8 because it could have been better.

Minnie:Well at least its still good.

Spongebob gives him a krabby patty and he takes a bite.

Chris:This deserves a 10!

Spongebob:Yay!

Rigby gives Chris a sub that he made.

Chris:Well...I give it a 9.

Rigby:Sweet!

Chris:But Team Nick wins! Since Disney got the lowest rate in this challenge they will be sending someone home.

* * *

**Candice:Thats it! Minnie is so busted!**

* * *

Eddy walks out but his wallet falls out of his pocket and Zim sees it.

Zim:Well what do we have here.

* * *

**Zim:I have noticed that the raccoon and the boy don't like each other. So this is gonna be fun.**

* * *

Zim taps on Rigby's shoulder.

Rigby:What do you want?

Zim:Here you're teammate dropped his wallet.

Rigby takes it and opens it and starts to snicker.

* * *

**Rigby:WOOOOAAAAHHH! This is gold baby!**

* * *

Team CN cabin

Rigby puts Eddy's wallet on his bed whole no one was looking.

Eddy:Oh here it is. It was on my bed the whole time.

Eddy opens it.

Eddy:Looks like no one tool my money or anything so that's good.

Rigby:Hey guys looks like Skipper over here found his wallet.

Eddy:WHATCA CALL ME?!

Rigby:Oh hey everybody Eddy's middle name is Skipper!

Eddy face turns red and he tackles Rigby.

Eddy:I'm taking you down!

Eddy starts throwing painful punches at Rigby.

* * *

**Marceline:Can't say he didn't deserve it.**

* * *

Chris:Okay so first vote goes to Minnie.

Minnie:What?

Chris:Two more for Minnie.

Minnie:What?

Chris:But the other five votes are for Candice which means she's out.

Candice:WHAT?!

* * *

Candice is in the toilet.

Candice:This show is gonna be so bus...

Candice gets flushed.

Chris:Well that's it for now. Tune in next time to see who goes next on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate!

* * *

**24th. Candice**

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter**


	2. Water Works

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate! The cast for this season came and chaos was already started! From Rigby arguing with Spongebob to Zim finding Eddy's wallet! Then Rigby called Eddy skipper in front of everyone causing the Ed to beat him up. Then Team Disney gave Candice the flush? What will happen now?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

Chowder was sitting on the porch outside his cabin and Zim came up to him.

Zim:Hello purple creature I am Zim.

Chowder:Hey I'm Chowder.

Zim:Yes well I want to form an alliance with you.

Chowder:Really?

Zim:Yes and we will get to the finale.

Chowder:Great

* * *

**Zim:Yes now that I have an alliance going that money will be mine and I will use it for my machines!**

* * *

**Chowder:He seems nice and I'm glad we're friends.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Rigby flings food at Spongebob's face.

Spongebob:HEY!

Rigby falls backwards laughing.

Timmy:That was actually pretty funny.

Rigby:Yeah what Bucktooth Tim said!

Timmy:HEY!

Rigby:Relax calm your bing teeth!

Rigby laughs again while Spongebob and Timmy glare at him.

Chowder:Just leave them alone Rigby.

Rigby:Come on dude you have to think it was pretty funny.

Eddy:Face it Rigby you get on everybody's nerves.

Rigby:Shut up pipsqueak no one was talking to you!

Sandy:No one asked you to annoy people Rigby.

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

Billy:Just ignore them Rigby.

Eddy:Who's side are you on?!

Billy:The cool side dude.

Rigby:Yeah!

Nazz:I really wish you would just stop being such a bully.

Eddy:He is just a punk.

Rigby:Hey shut up!

Mickey:Your team really needs to get along.

Minnie:Yeah.

* * *

**Wendy:I am here with Dipper and we are on the same team. This is good I just hope our team can win this time.**

* * *

Chris:Okay team today's challenges is a water gun fight! You have to shot water at other team and the last team standing wins while the first team to have all contestants get eliminated will get the boot.

Rigby:Sweet! I'm ready to blast somebody!

Eddy:I'm ready to blast you.

Rigby:Shut up!

Mickey:This sounds like fun huh Minnie?

Minnie:Yeah.

Chris:Oh and I have a little tape to show you guys to maybe boost the ratings.

The tape starts and its showing a blob like figure stealing things. Everyone on team CN glares at Bloo.

Bloo:I didn't do it!

Nazz:Well that tape shows you stealing our stuff.

Bloo:It wasn't me!

* * *

**Bloo:I have to find that scumbag you is trying to frame me and give him a peace of my mind.**

* * *

Team Disney was walking around in the forest.

Mickey:I don't think Bloo did that.

Wendy:But he's the only blob on the island.

Minnie:Maybe someone is dressing up as him.

Phineas:Yeah I don't buy that Bloo didn't either.

Spongebob, Timmy, and Danny show up with water guns and blast Mickey, Ferb, Minnie, and Dipper.

Phineas:RUN!

Phineas, Isabella, and Wendy run off.

* * *

**Phineas:I know what we're gonna do today. That's probably lose another member.**

* * *

Vicky, Zim, Sandy, Cindy, and Libby are walking and fun into Rigby, Eddy, Marceline, Nazz, and Chowder.

Rigby:I am gonna win this thing baby!

Sandy:No you ain't.

Chowder:Can we all just get along.

Zim:Yeah I agree with Chowder.

* * *

**Chowder:Zim is such a great friend.**

* * *

**Zim:I really don't care if they argue. (Laughs evilly)**

* * *

Bloo is walking and sees another blob with a bag.

Bloo:HEY! You're the blob in the tape!

The blob runs and Bloo runs after it and jumps on it.

Bloo:Who are you!

The blobs head falls off.

Bloo:No way! It can't be you! Why would you do this!

The figure kicks Bloo off.

Billy:Well my reason is that you've had you're time to shine and I'm not letting the million go this time! Nothing personal, just playing the game.

Bloo:I thought we were friends! You betrayed me! That's it! We're not friends anymore!

Billy:Bring it on blob!

Bloo tackles Billy and starts throwing mad punches at him until Buttercup punches him off.

Buttercup:Leave him alone!

Bloo:You knew about this too?

Buttercup:Yep and there's no way I'm going to lose!

Buttercup is shot in my head by Spongebob.

Spongebob:Got another one!

* * *

**Billy:Look I was cheated out of the million in season 1 and in season 5 I was close again but still struck out. This is my million. MINE!**

* * *

An hour later it was down to Spongebob for Team Nick, Rigby for Team CN, and Phineas for Team Disney.

Rigby:I have Pointy Nose and Cheesehead to take out? SWEET!

Phineas:Thats not very nice.

Spongebob:Yeah stop being mean Rigby.

Rigby:Shut up! You know I don't get why they let someone as weak as you into this series. You just a stupid talking piece of cheese and If it wasn't for Sandy you'd probably always get eliminated first!

Spongebob shots it Rigby like a madman and it hits his eye.

Rigby:OH!

Spongeboh keeps shooting him then Phineas shots Spongebob.

Chris:Phineas wins it for Team Disney and Team CN is voting someone off.

* * *

Chris:Okay We have three votes for Bloo and the other ones go to Billy.

Billy:WHAT?!

* * *

**Nazz:As much as I wanted to vote off Rigby for being a messed up jerk. The way Billy betrayed Bloo was messed up.**

* * *

Billy:I will be back just wait and...

Billy gets flushed.

Chris:What will happen next time? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate!

* * *

**23rd. Billy**

**24th. Candice**


	3. Insults can Hurt

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate! The campers had a water gun challenge ! It took a lot of conflict. Zim made an alliance with Chowder, Rigby starts up conflict with Timmy and more with Spongebob. Then Bloo was bring framed until he found out it was Billy who was doing it. With that Team Disney was able to get the win and Billy got flushed! What will happen now? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate!

* * *

Nazz:You had to be a jerk didn't you Rigby?

Marceline:Yeah it was uncalled for.

Eddy shakes his hand.

Eddy:Its always Rigby.

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

Bloo:You were a jerk Rigby.

Rigby:You guys know that cheesehead is a pain to deal with.

Eddy:Where does that sound familar?

Rigby:Shut it!

Rigby runs out.

* * *

**Rigby:Their all a bunch of babies! We all know cheesehead sucks!**

* * *

Bloo walked into the mess hall and Zim came up to him.

Zim:Hey I was thinking you could join me and Chowders alliance.

Bloo:I don't think so.

Zim:What? We're not good enough for you blob?

Bloo:Hey you better chill out dude.

Zim:You are already becoming a pain and I will see to it that you're eliminated.

Bloo glares at Zim

* * *

**Bloo:The nerve of that guy!**

* * *

Timmy:Hey I'm Timmy.

Nazz:Hi I'm Nazz.

Timmy:So I was thinking you and me can hang out later.

Nazz:Okay sure you seem nice.

Eddy comes glaring at Timmy.

Eddy:Say away from my girlfriend!

Timmy:Lay off dork!

Nazz:Plus I'm not even dating you Eddy.

Eddy:Wanna get back together?

Nazz:I think we'd be better of just friends.

Timmy:HA!

Eddy:Shut up! You can't choose this bucktooth weasel over me.

Nazz:I gotta go.

* * *

**Eddy:Dang it!**

* * *

**Timmy:She will be all mine. I will win this season to impress her.**

* * *

Chris:Today's challenge is going to be in insult challenge! I will pick three names out of each team hat and they will be representing their team. Also when the last two teams face off in the final round that team will be the one going to the elimnation ceromony.

Chris picks out of the CN hat.

Chris:Eddy, Bloo, and Rigby!

Rigby:SWEET!

Chris picks out off the Nick hat.

Chris:Timmy, Zim, and Spongebob.

Zim:Excellent!

Timmy:Get ready to go down dork!

Eddy:In your dreams beaver boy!

Chris picks out off the Disney hat.

Chris:Phineas, Wendy, and Mickey.

* * *

**Wendy:An insult challenge? This might get ugly.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first is Team CN vs Team Disney! Loser faces Team Nick!

Rigby and Phineas were the first ones to face off.

Rigby:Hey pointy I don't think you're nose get get any more dumb looking!

Phineas just froze and walked away.

Chris:Thats it for Phineas.

Bloo and Wendy faced off next.

Bloo:Your hot but probably stupid!

Wendy:At least I don't look like a ghost.

Bloo:I...I

Bloo just gives up. Eddy and Mickey are the last too face off.

Eddy:Look just step off and go eat some cheese!

Mickey:I don't like insulting people so I can't do this.

* * *

**Cindy:What a stupid challenge.**

* * *

Chris:So you guys can't insult anybody?

Phineas:No.

Wendy:I guess.

Mickey:I just can't.

Chris:Oh well looks like its Team CN!

* * *

**Eddy:I kind of feel bad for what I said to Mickey.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first I will have Eddy face off against Timmy!

Eddy:Beaver boy!

Timmy:Dork!

Eddy:Hey you should put on you're tail and build a dam!

Eddy fell down laughing and Bloo and Rigby did too. Timmy just froze in shock.

Chris:Eddy wins the first round! If Team CN wins the next one then they will the whole challenge! Bloo and Zim are up best.

Bloo:Yeah green loser! I will make sure that you will be punched down Bloo style!

Zim:Bug talk coming from a loser blob.

Bloo:Shut up! At least I won a season.

Zim:You can't say that because I'm only in my first season and its not over yet. Who's the stupid one now?

Bloo got a blank face.

Zim:Aw, is the little baby blob gonna cry?

Bloo just tackles Zim starts beating him up but Eddy stops him.

Chris:Zim wins! The tiebreaker will be Spongebob vs Rigby!

Rigby:Do I really have to face this cheesehead loser? Everyone knows he's just gonna lose.

Spongebob:Big talk from someone whose been around since the first season and still can't get the win.

Everyone was surprised.

Sandy:Woah.

Rigby:Thats it cheesehead. Listen your such a loser. I may have been here since the beginning and not won but I will win this one. You will never win one I bet even Bucktooth Tim could beat you!

Spongebob:Oh yeah? Well..

Rigby:Another thing! You think you can just man up on me? Please your not man. You're a whimp! You suck! You got nothing but picked on in season 7 and you still can't be the man you think you are! Like I said Sandy is why you even make it past the first challenge.

Spongebob steams

Spongebob:YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING RODENT! YOU THINK YOURE THE BEST BUT REALLY YOU'RE THE WORST! YOUR THE ONE THAT SUCKS NOT ME!

The yelling causes something to fall and hit Chris in the head.

Chris:For doing that TEAM CN WINS! Team Nick meet me at the elimnation!

Libby:Yeah Phineas.

Phineas:Huh?

Libby kisses and was and runs off.

Eileen comes to give the winners their prize and Rigby kisses her only for her to kick him in the groin.

Eileen:Its over you jerk!

Eileen runs off.

* * *

Chris:Looks like Sandy is out!

Spongebob:WHAT?!

Sandy gets thrown into the toilet and flushed

* * *

**Rigby:I got his girl out by switching the votes! HahahaHahahaha! Cheesehead doesn't know what's coming to him.**

* * *

Chris:Join us next time on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate!

* * *

**22nd. Sandy**

**23rd. Billy**

**24th. Candice**

**Sorry if the insults sucked ad sorry for not much of Team Disney. See ya later :)**


	4. Vine Fall

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate! The contestants had a insult competition and it was off the charts! Rigby insulted his way to last round which he met up with a certain yellow sponge in, Spongebob told Rigby off and Eileen kicked Rigby on the nuts and dumped him. Then Sandy was eliminated and we found out it was Rigby who rigged the votes. What will happen now? Found on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate!

* * *

Spongebob is walking and bumps into Rigby.

Rigby:Out of my way cheesehead!

Spongebob:I know it was you.

Rigby:What are you talking about?

Spongebob:Don't play dumb. You rigged the votes to get Sandy out!

Rigby:Whatever get out of my face before I turn you into Spongebob Flatpants!

Spongebob:That was lousy. Anyway I have a video of you crying about your breakup with Eileen.

Spongebob shows Rigby a tape.

Rigby:NO!

Spongebob:You better be nice or everyone will see it.

Rigby:Okay fine.

Spongebob:Good.

Spongebob walks away.

* * *

**Spongebob:This is great! Rigby's finally going to be nice to me.**

* * *

**Rigby:Stupid cheesehead! I will make sure he's out. I will have my revenge on him when I get rid of that tape and when I do he will be sorry.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Timmy heads towards Nazz.

Timmy:Hey gorgeous.

Timmy tries to kiss her but she backs away.

Nazz:No thanks.

Timmy:Come on.

Eddy:She said no beaver boy!

Timmy:Stay this of this dork!

Eddy:You better watch your back!

They glare at each other.

Zim:Those two are worthless.

Chowder:But Eddy won the very first season.

Zim:WHO CARES!

Bloo:Hey don't yell at the guy.

Zim:I can yell at whoever I want.

Bloo:I'm getting tired of you and I'm going to give you such a beatdown.

Zim:YOU'RE LYING!

Bloo:Oh yeah? Wanna bet?

Zim:Yeah!

Bloo tackles Zim and they start wrestling on the floor.

* * *

**Nazz:This ****is getting bad.**

* * *

**Bloo:I am going to take Zim down.**

* * *

**Zim:I demand that blob be kicked out of the game.**

* * *

Chris:Settle down! Its challenge its oen extreme vine hanging on challenge! You each hang on to a vine and Chef will do his best to get you down! The first tea, with all members out goes to elimnation!

Rigby:Its all on the bag!

Spongebob:You said it.

Rigby:Shut it Che..

Spongebob:What was that Rigby?

Rigby:I mean yeah lets do this thing.

* * *

**Rigby:I have to get that tape from him.**

* * *

They were all hanging on vines.

Vicky:Don't any of you mess this up!

Zim:Shut it girl!

Zim slips on falls.

Chris:One out for Team Nick!

Bloo:HA! Take that Zim!

Zim:Oh shut up.

Phineas:Ferb I know what we're gonna do today.

Isabella:Yep thats hanging from a vine.

Phineas sees Libby looking at him.

* * *

**Libby:I'll show Cindy I can get a boyfriend too.**

* * *

**Phineas:Whats with Libby?**

* * *

**Isabella:I saw him first Libby!**

* * *

20 minutes into it and Bloo, Rigby, Nazz, Timmy, Vicky, Cindy, Mickey, Minnie, and Dipper are left.

Chef shoots paintballs at them.

Minnie:Aw!

Dipper:This is dangerous!

Dipper falls down along with Mickey. Rigby, Nazz, Cindy, and Timmy also fall down

Vicky:Great I'm the only one left!

Vicky gets shoot down and so does Minne.

Chris:Bloo wins it for team CN!

Bloo falls down on Spongebob and the tape rolls away.

Rigby:YES!

Spongebob:NO!

Rigby pokes Spongebob in the eye.

* * *

Chris:Okay all the votes are for Vicky!

Vicky:No!

Chef throws her in the toilet and she gets flushed.

* * *

The tape is lying down on grass and Zim picks it up and takes it to Chris' mansion and watches it.

Zim:Oh this is juicy.

* * *

Chris:What will happen next time? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate!

* * *

**21st. Vicky **

**22nd. Sandy**

**23rd. Billy**

**24th Candice**

**Okay, Sorry for it being a little short. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next one will be up soon.**


	5. Wanna Bet

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate! Spongebob showed Rigby that he had a tape of him crying over his break up with Eileen! He had to be nice to him or else the sponge would show the tape to the entire cast. We had a hang on vine challenge and in the end it was sill Team CN that had the win and the tape Spongebob had was tought to be gone until Zim found it. Then Vicky was eliminated. Will Zim make Rigby pay? Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate!

* * *

Spongebob woke up and looked around.

Spongebob:What the heck?

He looked up to see Rigby with a shovel.

Rigby:Listen Spongebob Cheesepants this is for blackmailing me so I'm leaving. You in there until elimantion and your team will vote you out.

Spongebob:Hey let me out.

Rigby:Nah, Just there and later you'll be back to being a loser at your home.

Rigby walks away laughing

* * *

**Rigby:Hey it's stupid cheesehead's fault for trying to mess with me. NOBODY messes with ME! I will win this season and show him I can win a season and that he is just a nobody. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Mess Hall

Timmy:Where is Spongebob?

Zim:Yeah?

Danny:I'm sure he'll be back guys.

Cindy:He will be back soon.

Libby:I guess.

Wendy comes to Danny

Wendy:Hey so you wanna maybe hang out sometime?

Danny:Sure.

Wendy:Okay great.

Isballea is looking at them

* * *

**Isabella:First Phineas and Libby and Now Danny and Wendy?**

* * *

Rigby:Hey losers look at your lame team!

Rigby falls to the floor laughing.

Nazz:Relax Rigby.

Marceline:Yeah settle.

Buttercup:He's weak anyways.

Rigby:I'm not! I get far every season!

Eddy:Well no one wants you on this team. I'm surprised you didn't leave first.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Eddy:Whatever.

Rigby:You wann talk about weak? Lets talk about cheesehead! I'm surprised he didn't get the boot first.

Mickey:Why do you think he's weak?

Rigby:Because he is and needs to be eliminated!

Minne:Leave him alone.

Dipper:Yeah if your so strong how come you didn't win a season yet.

Bloo:Yeah?

Rigby:I will show all of you losers!

Zim:You and Bloo are the losers.

Bloo:Shut up Zim!

Zim:Well I'm telling the truth.

Bloo:Lets see what you got when I punch you in the face!

Zim:Stupid blob thinks he's so strong.

Rigby:I know right? What a loser.

Bloo:Stay out of this!

* * *

**Bloo:Both Zim and Rigby need to leave.**

* * *

**Wendy:The guys on the Nick and CN teams are going at it.**

* * *

Chris:Today's challenge will be a bet challenge! So each team has to pick a member and have to go a whole 2 hours without doing there annoying trait. So whoever does it first that their will face elimination.

Mickey:I'm not going to laugh.

Chris:Okay. what does team Nick have?

Zim:I'm not going to say I'm going to take over the work.

Chris:Team CN?

Rigby:I'm not going to insult Spongebob.

Zim:Where is Spongebob?

Spongebob rushes in and he look dirty.

Spongebob:I heard the whole challenge from outside.

* * *

**Spongebob:TWO HOURS without Rigby insulting me? This is goona be nice.**

* * *

Rigby is having a staring at Spongebob.

Spongebob:What?

Rigby:Oh nothing.

Eddy:You keep your mouth shut Rigby!

Rigby:OKAY! Jeez.

* * *

**Marceline:He better not blow this.**

* * *

Zim:That raccoon will crack soon.

Mickey:Yeah.

Rigby:Shut up! I can go a day without insulting him!

Zim:Wanna bet?

Rigby froze and just stared

Chowder:Can't we all just get along?

Spongebob:This is way people like Rigby and Zim shouldnt compete.

Rigby:SHUT UP YOU CHEESEHEADED FREAK! YEAH I KNOW ITS ONLY BEEN TWENTY FIVE MINTUES BUT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I MEAN LOOK AT HIM HE'S SUCH A LOSER!

Spongebob:Guess what? Rigby here but me in a hole to keep me from doing challenges and to get me kicked off.

Everyone on the Nick team started beating up on Rigby.

Chris:Well Team Nick and Disney are safe for tonight.

Marceline:Aw what?

* * *

**Nazz:Dang it Rigby.**

* * *

Chris:Okay all but two votes are for Rigby! So Rigby is out!

Rigby:Oh am I?

Rigby takes out a Chris head.

Chris:Rigby is safe! So the one that Rigby and Chowder voted for leaves and that's.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marceline!

Marcelone:What?

Rigby:I convicted Chowder to vote you since you're useless.

Marceline gets in the tiolet and is flushed.

Chris:Well that's it tune in next time for some more Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate!

* * *

**20th. Marceline **

**21st. Vicky**

**22nd. Sandy**

**23rd. Billy**

**24th. Candice**


	6. Arm Brawl

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate! The contestants as a Bet contest see who could go the longest without their annoying trait. So Rigby tried to keep Spongebob hidden but he escaped and soon made by made fun of him causing his team the win and saved himself by getting Marceline out of the game! What will happen next on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate!

* * *

Spongebob was walking and Rigby trips him.

Rigby:Ha sucker!

Spongebob:Can you just leave me alone?

Rigby:Weak losers need to be taught a lesson.

Spongebob:Don't talk about yourself like that.

Rigby:What did you say?!

* * *

**Rigby:He's gonna get it!**

* * *

**Spongebob:I didn't mean to sound like a villain or anything but he just pushes my buttons.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Libby:Hi Phineas.

Phineas:Oh hey Libby.

Libby:You look nice.

Phineas:Thanks

Isabeela glares at them.

Zim::I bet all of you I'm tougher than that blob over there.

Zim points to Bloo.

Bloo:I can beat you any day of the week!

Eddy:Yeah Zim. Bloo would crush you.

Zim:LIES!

Chowder:Zim if we're gonna be friends we have to get along with everybody.

Zim:I refuse to get along with that stupid blob. Unless of course he will join the alliance.

Bloo:I said NO!

Zim:Than the war between us goes on blob!

Bloo:Find by me!

Nazz:Seriously? You guys needs to chill.

Rigby:Maybe you need to chill!

Timmy:Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!

Eddy:She's not your girlfriend!

Timmy:She is too!

Rigby:Enough! Now its time to see pipsqueak and spongeloser get elimanted.

Timmy:Yeah!

Mickey:You guy need to be nice.

Timmy:But this dork is trying to steal my girlfriend!

Eddy:Shut it beaver boy!

Eddy and Timmy glare at each other. Danny is seen flirting with Wendy while Dipper glares.

* * *

**Dipper:What does Wendy see in that Danny guy?!**

* * *

Chris:Okay today's challenge is an arm wrestling match and two from each team will compete. From CN its Eddy and Rigby, From Nick Spongebob and Timmy, and from Disney Ferb and Dipper! So each team will have one going up two from the other show its like this Rigby will face someone from Nick and Eddy will face someone from Disney. The team with the two members to be out first loses. So here are the matches Spongebob vs Rigby, Timmy vs Dipper, and Eddy vs Ferb! The two teams that don't lose both me,eves will choose someone from their team to arm wrestle the other team.

Spongebob and Rigby put their arm together.

Chris:Go!

Rigby:I got this in the bag this guy is weak!

Spongebob:No I'm not!

Rigby:Then lets see what you got loser.

They both are at it then Rigby gets the upper hand.

Rigby:I knew you were too weak to beat me!

Spongebob:I'll show you!

Spongebob tries harder but is still not going his way.

Timmy:Come on Spongebob!

Cindy:Yeah take him down.

Eddy:Look he may not be on my team but I don't get why Spongebob is losing like this. I mean its only Rigby.

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

Spongebob:I can do this.

Rigby:You can huh?

Rigby gets Spongebob's arm closer down.

Rigby:I only wonder what you're girlfriend is thinking right now.

Rigby laughs

Spongebob gets look an angry look on his face and gets the upper hand having Rigby's arm only inches from the ground.

Rigby:How am I losing?!

Timmy:Because you suck!

Rigby:Shut up!

Rigby tries harder and gets his arm up a little but its still not enough.

Spongebob:Still think you're stronger than me?

Rigby:I will always be stronger than you! Take this loser!

He is still having a hard time.

Rigby:Looks like your girlfriend came to see you.

Spongebob:Really?

Spongebob looks around and Rigby gets his arm down.

Chris:Rigby wins!

Rigby:Ha! That's what you get you little cheesehead loser!

Spongebob:He cheated!

Chris:You looked around and got distracted.

Cindy:Thats still cheating.

Chris:Moving on. Next is Timmy vs Dipper.

Timmy and Dipper but their arms together.

Chris:Go!

They start and Timmy gets the upper hand.

Timmy:I think I can do this.

Dipper:I can still win.

Timmy:No way!

Timmy and Dopper go back and fourth with this until one of them finally wins.

Chris:Timmy wins!

Timmy:Alright!

Dipper:Aww man.

Chris:Okay next is Eddy vs Ferb.

Eddy and Feeb out their hands together.

Chris:Go!

Eddy and Ferb go at it but Eddy quickly puts his arm down.

Eddy:YES!

Chris:Eddy wins! Since Team CN has two left I think its right to determine that CN wins this challenge!

Timmy:But you said...

Chris:Just be happy that you got second place.

* * *

**Mickey:I don't know who to vote for.**

* * *

**Chowder:Sucks for Team Disney. Also I feel really bad for Spongebob I know what its like to have to put up with Rigby. I should find a way to make the two get along.**

* * *

Chris:First vote is for Ferb.

Phineas:No!

Chris:Two for Ferb. One for Dipper.

Dipper:Aw man.

Chris:Another vote for Ferb.

Ferb:0_0

Chris:Another for Dipper.

Dipper:This is bad.

Chris:Three for Ferb. And that's three for Dipper. The last vote goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ferb!

Fetb gets in the toilet.

Phineas:But Ferb.

Ferb:Tell Cindy I love her.

Ferb gets flushed.

Chris:Well that's it for now! Tune I next time for some more Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate!

* * *

**19th. Ferb**

**20th. Marceline**

**21st. Vicky**

**22nd. Sandy**

**23rd. Billy**

**24th. Candice **


	7. Making Movies

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate! The contestants had arm wrestling matches and Spongebob and Rigby argued during their match. Rigby taunted Spongebob about being weak and Sandy which made the guy mad but he still lost to Rigby due to the distraction, In the end team Disney lost and Ferb got the boot. What will happen now? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate!

* * *

**Bloo:I'm tired of Zim and I want him gone.**

* * *

Bloo:Hey Spongebob.

Spongebob:Oh hi Bloo.

Bloo:I was thinking you're team could vote out Zim next time you lose.

Spongebob:Yeah I can do that.

Bloo:Awesome.

Zim and Chowder come to them.

Zim:What are you two talking about?

Bloo:Why do you need to know?

Zim:I think I heard my name ZIM!

Bloo:So what if you did?

Zim:I think you want me out?

Bloo:What was you're first clue?

Zim:Oh yeah? You're done!

Zim tackles Bloo and they start fighting.

Chowder:Come on guys don't fight!

Spongebob:Yeah lets just get along.

Zim:Me? Get along with him?

Bloo:Not gonna happen.

They keep in fighting.

* * *

**Chowder:Bloo and Zim need to get along, As for Spongebob I need to talk to him about the whole Rigby thing.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Diper approaches Danny.

Dipper:HEY!

Danny:Hey.

Dipper:Stay away from Wendy!

Danny just laughed and pats Dipper oh the head.

Danny:Me and Wendy have a thing going on. I have been looking for someone new ever since me and my old girlfriend broke up but me and her are still friends.

Isabella is looking at them and glares at Phineas and Libby and goes up to them.

Phineas:Hey Phineas can I talk to you?

Phineas:Oh hi Isabella. Have you met my girlfriend Libby.

Libby:No Phinny we haven't met.

Isabella:Phinny?

Chris:Okay this is a movie making challenge!

Rigby:Oh sweet!

Chris:Each team will make a movie and I will rate them. Team with the highest score wins and the team with the lowest goes to elimnation.

* * *

**Minnie:We have got to win this challenge and show everyone what we're made of.**

* * *

**Isabella:Who does that Libby girl think she is?!**

* * *

Team CN is discussing what movie to make.

Eddy:How about a movie about me being a spy and saving Nazz from evil and we kiss at the end.

Nazz looks at him creeped out.

Bloo:Lets make a movie with Bloo super dude!

Rigby:That sucks! Lets make called beat the losers. I have a dummy of cheesehead and we can..

Eddy punches Rigby in the face and starts beatings him up while Buttercup records it.

* * *

**Buttercup:This is gold!**

* * *

Danny:We should make an action movie.

Timmy:Yeah like an alien invasion movie. Zim is the alien and me and Danny are cool agents that defeat him.

Zim:Even though I don't like this idea if I helps us win then so be it.

Cindy:Since in doing the camera I think we should do a drama movie?

Libby:Yeah.

Spongebob:That sounds fun.

Timmy:That sounds boring!

Cindy:Come on Timmy please?

Cindy looks at Timmy with puppy eyes.

Timmy:Okay we will do it.

Zim:WHAT?!

* * *

**Cindy:Works like a charm.**

* * *

Mickey:We should make an adventure movie.

Dipper:Yeah.

Minnie:I got the perfect idea for it too.

Wendy:Great.

Phineas:Yeah.

Isabella:Lets get started.

* * *

**Minnie:I think we will win this time.**

* * *

Chris:Times up! Okay Team CN goes first!

Buttercup:Our film is called Beat the Rodent.

Bloo and Eddy snicker. Rigby is covering his black eye while glaring at them.

tape starts

The tapes starts and Eddy is punching and kicking Rigby and then elbowing him and punches him some more.

tape ends

Eddy, Bloo, Buttercup, and Timmy burst out laughing.

Rigby:Shut up!

Chris:It was really funny but could have been a little better but I have to give that a 9.

Buttercup:Awesome!

Chris:Next is team Nick.

Cindy:Ours is called Dramatic Drama.

tape starts

Timmy:Hey good looking.

Libby blushs.

Cindy:Hey he's with me!

Libby:No with me!

Cindy and Libby have a slap right while Zim and Danny are yelling fight.

tape ends

Chris:Pretty boring but I was kind of funny so you guys get a 7!

Cindy:Nice.

Chris:Last is team Disney.

Minnie:We call it the Disney Showdown.

tape starts

Mickey:Feel my power!

Dipper:No feel my power!

Mickey and Dipper start sword fighting

tape ends

Chris:Great! Awesome sword fight! That's a 10! Which means Team Disney wins!

Minnie:Yay!

Mickey and Minnie hug

Chris:Team Nick get ready to lose a member.

* * *

**Zim:I know who to vote for.**

* * *

Chris:First vote goes to Danny.

Danny:WHAT?!

Chris:Next vote goes to Zim.

Zim:WHAT?!

Chris:Next vote goes to Cindy.

Cindy:Why me?!

Chris:Next one is for Danny.

Danny:NO!

Chris:This one is for Cindy.

Cindy:It can't be!

Chris:Last one is for

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cindy!

Cindy:HOW?!

Zim:Me and Danny decided you need to go.

Timmy:I voted for you too. Sorry but you could be a distraction to me.

Spongebob:I voted for Zim.

Zim:You will pay!

Cindy gets in the toilet.

Cindy:At least I'll be with Ferb.

Cindy gets flushed.

Chris:Tune in next time for another exciting episode of Total Drama Cartoon Redemption!

* * *

**18th. Cindy**

**19th. Ferb**

**20th. Marceline**

**21st. Vicky **

**22nd. Sandy**

**23rd. Billy**

**24th. Candice **


	8. To Dare or Not to Dare

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate! The contestants had to make movies about see who was the best. Rigby tired to make a movie that would probably make fun of Spongebob but got beat up by Eddy instead while Buttercup recorded it. In the end Team CN won and Team Nick lost Cindy! What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate!

* * *

**Rigby:I gotta get my revenge on pipsqueak and Buttercup. They will pay for making me look like a tool. Then I will get cheesehead eliminated and go for probably Bloo next.**

* * *

Rigby is walking and is approached by Bloo.

Bloo:Hey Rigby I need you're help.

Rigby:With what?

Bloo:I want Zim gone and I say we sabotage Team Nick just so he can leave.

Rigby:Sweet! Then we can go after cheesehead next!

Bloo:I have nothing against Spongebob. I just want Zim outta here.

Rigby:Well okay I guess so.

Bloo:Okay good.

Rigby:Okay.

They shake hands but Rigby has his fingers crossed.

* * *

**Rigby:I'll have Bloo think I'll help him take out Zim but I'm going to blame the whole thing on cheesehead and bam! He's gone.**

* * *

**Bloo:This is great! I can finally Zim leave!**

* * *

Mess Hall

Spongebob:Okay team I say we work together.

Zim:Whatever.

Spongebob:What's wrong?

Zim:I just don't like taking orders from disgusting creatures like you.

Spongebob:Hey I'm not disgusting.

Zim:YOU'RE LYING!

Danny:Come on Zim leave the guy alone.

Zim:Then tell him to stop trying to take charge.

Timmy:Zim does have a point there.

Libby:Not really.

Mickey:Can you guys keep it down over there.

Wendy:Danny is so dreamy.

Dipper glares at Danny.

Minnie:Things should get better from here.

Chris:Okay teams this is a dare challenge. The first team to have three out loses.

* * *

**Wendy:Sounds easy enough.**

* * *

**Minnie:Hopefully the team can get together.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Spongebob goes first for team Nick.

Spongebob:Rigby say that I'm not weak.

Rigby:Uh...

Eddy:DO IT!

Rigby crosses his fingers behind his back

Rigby:Uh...you're not all that weak.

Spongebob:Thank you.

Chris:Next dare is Rigby going for team CN.

Rigby:Sweet! Spongebob...

Spongebob gulps.

Rigby:Admit that you know you won't win this season or any season because you're weak and if it wasn't for Sandy you'd always be first eliminated.

Spongebob looks wide eyed.

Zim:Well?

Spongebob:I'm sorry but I know I can get far even without Sandy.

Chris:Team Nick loses one.

Bloo:SWEET!

Rigby and Bloo high fived.

Eddy:What are you doing Bloo?

Bloo:What?

Eddy:Why would you high five Rigby?

Bloo:Because he got us one step closer to the win.

Eddy:But you're my friend and he's my enemy you still shouldn't high five him.

Bloo:Dude I will if I want.

* * *

**Eddy:I can't believe it! Bloo's a backstabbing jerk!**

* * *

**Bloo:What's with Eddy? All I did was high five the guy.**

* * *

Chris:The dare for team Disney is Minnie.

Minnie:I dare Zim to um...lick that stick.

Zim:What?

Timmy pushes Zim.

Timmy:Do it!

Zim:I refuse!

* * *

**Wendy:This is gonna take a while.**

* * *

After an hour each team had two outs and one more they lose.

Chris:Next dare Bloo.

Bloo:I dare Danny to punch Zim.

Zim:WHAT?!

Danny punches Zim.

Chris:Next is Mickey.

Mickey:I dare Eddy to slap himself in the face.

Eddy slaps himself in the face.

Chris:Next dare is Timmy.

Timmy:I dare Nazz to kiss me!

Nazz:NO!

Chris:Looks like team CN loses!

* * *

**Eddy:Who do I vote for? Rigby or the backstabber.**

* * *

**Bloo:If you can't let me get Zim out then you don't deserve to be here pal!**

* * *

Chris:First vote goes to Eddy.

Eddy:Rigby you idiot.

Chris:Another vote for Eddy.

Eddy:WHAT?!

Chris:A vote for Nazz.

Nazz:Huh?

Chris:Another vote for Nazz.

Nazz:What?!

Buttercup:This is gonna be good.

Chowder:Yeah.

Chris:A vote for Rigby. Which means its Eddy vs Nazz in a tiebreaker.

Eddy:NO WAY!

Chris:Yes way. Any since Rigby got the least votes he gets to choose who goes.

Eddy:Well I had a good run.

Rigby:I choose Nazz!

Eddy:WHAT?!

Rigby:Yep I said I was gonna get revenge for you beating me up and I did so take that loser!

Nazz gets flushed.

Rigby, Chowder, and Buttercup leave as Eddy turns to Bloo looking at him with a rage.

Bloo:Dude look I'm sor...

Eddy punches Bloo in the face.

Eddy:How could you do that?! All because you want that stupid alien gone! You andyour friend Rigby are going done.

Eddy walks away and Bloo sits up giving him a nasty glare.

Chris:What will happen next? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate!

* * *

**(2) Nazz- Buttercup, Chowder**

**(2) Eddy- Rigby, Bloo**

**(1) Rigby- Eddy**

**17th. Nazz**

**18th. Cindy**

**19th. Ferb**

**20th. Marceline**

**21st. Vicky**

**22nd. Sandy**

**23rd. Billy**

**24th. Candice**


	9. Dodge or be gone

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate! The contestants had a dare challenge but before hand we had Bloo and Rigby made an alliance. Eddy started to think that Bloo might be betraying him and siding with the enemy. Then the victory went to Team Disney and Team Nick and In a twist Rigby got to chose who leaves and he chose Nazz. Then Eddy struck Bloo down and left. What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate!

* * *

**Rigby:This is sweet! I have Bloo and Chowder on my side leaving just Eddy and Buttercup. With that in mind I can eliminate cheesehead and then with my alliance I get destroy those two losers and total rule this competition!**

* * *

**Zim:My plan is to get rid of that blob. I have had enough of him and then I want that sponge on my team gone because he is annoying with all his laughing and nice ways.**

* * *

Eddy is walking in the campsite still angry at what happened and is approached by none other than Buttercup.

Buttercup:Listen Eddy were in trouble.

Eddy:How?

Buttercup:Well since Chowder and Bloo are close to Rigby those guys can team up and easily pick us off.

Eddy:I won't let any of them won. Especially Rigby and that traitor!

Buttercup:Good. So alliance?

Eddy:Fine but only until Rigby and Bloo are out of this game.

Eddy and Buttercup shake hands

* * *

**Buttercup:I feel that I can finally get far in this thing. I have got far before but this time I have a feeling that I'll get to the finale and win it all and that will leave Blossom as the only powerpuff who hasn't won a season.**

* * *

In a court

Mickey:Wonder why we were called here.

Dipper:I'm sure we'll find out soon.

Timmy:Sounds good to me. I can't wait to win this thing.

Chris:Okay teams the challenge is extreme dodgeball! But here is how it will work two teams will face while the other one sits out and then the losing team will face the other team and if they lose their out and their team goes through DOUBLE ELIMINATION!

Rigby:Oh yeah! If we lose I know what two losers are leaving.

Rigby points to Eddy and Buttercup.

Buttercup:Shut it raccoon!

Bloo is seeing glaring at Eddy and he notices.

Eddy:What are you looking at?

Bloo:I'm looking at the guy who punched me in the face for no reason!

Eddy:You helped my enemy kick off the girl I like! Not to mention you're SIDING with my enemy.

Bloo:Stop being such a baby I'm just trying to eliminate Zim.

Zim:Shut it blob!

Bloo:This is all your fault!

Zim:My fault?

Bloo:YEAH! Of you weren't so evil I wouldn't have made an alliance with Rigby and none of this would've happened.

Danny:Let's all just try to get along.

Phineas:Yeah guys.

Chris:Moving on. Anyway the first match is Team Disney vs Team CN! The loser will face team Nick and if Team Nick wins then that other team is going to elimination.

Bloo:What if that team beats team Nick?

Chris:Then Team Nick will face the other team and if it loses again they will get eliminated!

* * *

**Minnie:That's a little confusing.**

* * *

Chris:Okay go!

Phineas:Guys I know what we're gonna do...

Phineas gets hit with a dodgeball.

Chris:Phineas is out!

Rigby:In your face!

Rigby gets hit in the face by Mickey.

Mickey:I got one!

The teams keep throwing dodges ball at each other.

* * *

**Mickey:I feel that our team is one a roll and get win this.**

* * *

**Isabella:I'm really helping the team out in this one. I hope this will impress Phineas.l**

* * *

It's down to Eddy and Bloo for team CN vs Mickey and Isabella for Team Disney.

Wendy:Come on you two!

Eddy:Don't betray me this time blob.

Bloo:I'm not going to.

Eddy throws the dodgeball and it hits Mickey and then Isabella takes two dodges balls throws them and Eddy and Bloo dodge.

Eddy:Good because you and Rigby better be prepared to leave after this if we lose.

Bloo takes a ball and throws it at Isabella in anger while Bloo and Eddy glare at each other.

Chris:Team CN wins this round!

* * *

**Bloo:I am sorry for the way I hit Isabella but Eddy is really ticking me off with his whole betrayal talk.**

* * *

Team CN sits on the bleachers while Team Nick gets on the court.

Chris:Go!

Spongebob:I can do this!

Zim:Just throw balls you useless sponge!

Rigby:I know right? What a loser.

Spongebob:Shut up!

Mickey hits Spongebob.

Rigby:Told ya.

Spongebob throws mud in Rigby's face.

* * *

**Spongebob:Rigby is really getting on my nerves.**

* * *

The balls go on and on until about ten minutes later is down to Minnie and Zim.

Zim:Easy out.

Minnie:What did you say?

Minnie throws the ball but Zim dodges.

Zim:I'm sure Mickey will probably go for some other girl after I beat you and make you look like dirt.

Zim makes it look like an accident when he throws one of his dodge balls and hits Mickey.

Minnie:Mickey!

Zim hits Minnie.

Chris:Team Disney loses!

Mickey:WHAT?!

* * *

**Wendy:Ah man.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first vote goes to Phineas.

Phineas:Aw.

Chris:Next vote is for Minnie.

Minnie:No.

Chris:Next is for Minnie.

Minnie:Aw man.

Chris:Phineas ties it up.

Phineas:It was nice while it lasted.

Chris:Another vote for Phineas. And the last vote is for

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minnie!

Minnie:WHAT? It's a tie!

Chris:No I said DOUBLE elimination and since each of you got the sake number of votes both you and Phineas are getting flushed.

Mickey runs up to Minnie and kisses her and then her and Phineas get flushed.

Chris:What will happen next time in the last challenge before the merge? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate!

* * *

**(3) Phineas- Mickey, Minnie, Wendy**

**(3) Minnie- Phineas, Dipper, Isabella**

**15th. Minnie**

**16th. Phineas**

**17th. Nazz**

**18th. Cindy**

**19th. Ferb**

**20th. Marceline**

**21st. Vicky**

**22nd. Sandy**

**23rd. Billy**

**24th. Candace**


End file.
